


'Cause your Sexy Misbehaving Shook Me Right to the Core

by pikaflute



Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Male Character, basically pickles gets eaten out and then rides him, great inspiration ya cunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 12:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22970101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikaflute/pseuds/pikaflute
Summary: Nathan and Pickles are in the recording studio late struggling to write a new song. Luckily, Pickles has a way to strike some inspiration into Nathan.
Relationships: Nathan Explosion/Pickles the Drummer
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	'Cause your Sexy Misbehaving Shook Me Right to the Core

**Author's Note:**

> do you know how hard it was to find a title for this fic. very hard. anyway. its the no pants dance by twrp. guess who sings it! the gimmick STAYS!  
> also sorry not sorry my first nickles fic is porn. i feed the people the way i want to.  
> OH YEAH this is for mace aka fluffenchops on twt. hes my best friend :)

Today was Tuesday, or it _was_ Tuesday. According to the clock in the recording studio it was nearing two in the morning, so it was now officially Wednesday. Yesterday, was the day Dethklok were forced to work on the album by their manager. The threat of a cut allowance scared the five into the recording booth for the day.

Their goal was to finish one song. Surely the five of them could figure something out right?

Well.

Right now, it was just two of them: Nathan and Pickles. Nathan was writing shit down, mouthing out what he just wrote, and then growling as he scratched over it. Pickles was on his probably fifteenth beer of the night (he’d lost count at around the ninth) staring off into nothing. He really wished one of them could shit out a song so they could at least say they accomplished _something_. Between a fight between the three guitarists that broke out, and the lack of any actual songs written hindered that process for hours. Skwisgaar left at five, saying he had “pretty hot ladies to go fucks”. Pickles gagged at the thought. Toki and Murderface left together an hour later talking about playing some new video game that came out recently, leaving the drummer and singer alone to work for the rest of the night. Usually, they would’ve left with the guys too, but Nathan seemed focused and dedicated to finish something tonight. Pickles guesses it’s a weird pride thing Nathan has, or lingering guilt for destroying the last album.

Pickles was broken out of his trance by Nathan throwing something to the ground. He raised an eyebrow.

“What’s wrong big guy?”

Nathan let out a grunt and placed his head in his hands. Pickles scooted over and placed his hand on Nathan’s shoulder.

“Nate?”

“This is fucking stupid.”

Nathan kicked something, which turned out to be his notebook. Pickles looked down at it and frowned. It seemed that any idea Nathan had today was not good enough for the singer, as many of the lyrics seemed to be unfinished or crossed out to be completely illegible. It wasn’t uncommon for Nathan to have writer’s block. The dude was a perfectionist when it came to song writing. He was known to delete whole songs, and even whole albums (which reminds Pickles he has to hide the tequila so _that_ didn’t happen again) if they weren’t up to his standards. There were only so many times you could sing about blood and death before it starts to get repetitive Pickles guesses. It didn’t help that Dethklok were lazy assholes who took _weeks_ to get even one song done (much to the dismay of their manager), so writing wasn’t something that came easily. Nathan must also be tired if the bags under his eyes were any indication. He was going to work himself to point of exhaustion. Again. Pickles sighed and shook Nathan’s shoulder.

“How about we go to bed, and we pick this up later on?”

Pickles went to pick up Nathan’s notebook, when Nathan stopped him by grabbing his arm.

“It won’t get done later on Pickles. It’s gotta get done _now_.”

He was right. By the time they got out of bed tomorrow, it’ll be the middle of the afternoon, and both of them wouldn’t even want to think about the recording booth until next week at the latest. Not to mention Pickles feels the impending hangover coming from the approximately fifteen beers he drank tonight. But god did his brain not give a fuck about reason and logic. He wanted his face cradled between his boyfriend’s tits and to be halfway to dreamland already.

“But dude. We got nothing. And it’s two in the fucking morning.”

“Pickles. We need to finish it.”

“I’m tired as shit dude! Even if we write something it’ll be fucking shit when we wake up!”

“Then go to bed. I want to finish it.”

Nathan released his grip on Pickles and went back to his notebook. He ripped the page out of notebook and threw it at the trashcan. He missed. Then he started to tap his pen against the paper, struggling to think. Pickles sighed and got up off the couch and stretched. He heard his back crack in seven different places. God he was getting old. He needed to do something before he nodded off. He really didn’t want to nap on the couch because that meant an eventual crick in his neck, and that shit was so not brutal. He made his way over to the mini fridge, hoping something other than beer was in there. It was wishful thinking considering the band’s habits but, he was hungry and wanted some shit to eat before he started getting cranky from being hungry.

On the way to said mini fridge, Pickles bumped into a table, hitting his brittle old bones and causing him to welp in pain. Nathan spoke from across the room, still focused on that damn notebook.

“Nice job dickhead.”

Pickles flipped him off. He went to pick the shit that fell off the ground when he saw something silky.

A tie?

Yeah that was a tie. A red tie actually, so it was probably one of Charles’. Pickles picked it up and held it in his hands. What was one of Charles’ doing in the recording studio? He barely went in here so there’s no way he was leaving one of his precious ties for the band to ruin. Maybe it was a spare. Dude seemed like the type to leave spare ties around just in case the band dared to mess him up. What a nerd. He went to put the tie back when he heard Nathan groan again. He was hitting his head against his notebook. Poor guy. He needed to relax, but how?

Then it hit him. He looked over at Nathan who was deep in focus. Back down at the tie in his hand, then back at Nathan.

Sex was a good distraction, right? And anything to keep Nathan’s hands away from that stupid notebook would be perfect. And hey, maybe if he got Nathan to relax, he’d see that staying up in the wee hours of the morning isn’t healthy for him or his sweet boyfriend and maybe they could finally go to sleep.

That or fucking his brains out might knock around some inspiration in him.

Win-win really.

Charles wouldn’t miss one tie, right? Hopefully.

“Oh Naaaaate!”

“What is it.”

Pickles popped out from out from behind the table, tie behind his hands.

“You still struggling with inspiration over there?”

“Yes. I would prefer you would be quiet.”

“Aww come on, I have a great way to help kick the inspiration in you.”

“Pickles seriously I need to - “

“What if I tied you up?”

Nathan froze and dropped his notebook.

“Tie me up.”

“Well yeah, that usually gets you talking right? Begging for more.”

Nathan looked back down at the notebook on the floor. He was blushing. Pickles made his way to be in front of Nathan, then reached forward and stroked his cheek. Nathan shivered in response.

“We have. Work.”

“Aw. Come on big guy. Don’t you want to do something more fun?”

Pickles took Nathan’s chin in his hand and lifted it up. They locked eyes and Pickles smirked.

“Don’t you wanna do it for me baby?”

“Um. Well.”

“Don’t you wanna be a good boy for me?”

Nathan was blushing harder now, biting his lip to suppress a low groan.

“I guess we can. Take a little break.”

Pickles let go of his chin and walked towards one of the cabinets where they stored equipment, and searched for the lube they stashed here This wasn’t the first time they’ve fucked in here, and by the way Pickles can easily turn Nathan on, it probably wouldn’t be the last. After acquiring the lube, he looked back at Nathan.

“Take off your clothes for me baby.”

Nathan didn’t need to be told twice. The shirt and jeans came off quickly, and Pickles was thankful they were both freeballing today. He set the lube beside Nathan and held up the tie. Nathan’s eyes widened in excitement.

“Lay on your back and put your arms up.”

As Nathan adjusted his position, Pickles took off his own clothes, and then made his way to tying Nathan down. He took the tie and wrapped the tie around Nathan’s wrists, making sure it was tight enough. The binds weren’t the best, but most likely it’ll be enough for tonight.

“How’s it feel big guy?”

Nathan pushed against the tie.

“Tight.”

“Perfect.”

Pickles smiles and leans down to kiss Nathan. It’s gentle for what Pickles has planned tonight, but nothing wrong with taking things slow. Eventually Pickles pulled away from Nathan and settled on Nathan’s chest. Nathan raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, are you gonna do the tit thing?”

“Nah, I got some other things planned.”

Another kiss. This time Pickles took control the second their lips touched. The piercing on his tongue clacked against Nathan’s sharp teeth, and then slid against Nathan’s tongue. He tasted of beer and those awful chips he likes to eat. Salt and vinegar if Pickles’ taste buds were working properly. The moaned as the kiss got more heated, and Nathan bucked his hips up, he was starting to get hard. Once, it was started to get hard to breathe, Pickles pulled away from Nathan and smiled.

“Look at you.”

Pickles put one of his fingers in Nathan’s mouth, grazing against his sharp teeth. Nathan wrapped his tongue around the finger in response.

“You’re beautiful.”

Nathan blushed, then whimpered. Pickles put another finger in his mouth, and Nathan’s tongue started to go town on them. He was also moaning around his fingers begging for Pickles to give him more. Oh, he was gonna get more alright. Pickles pulled his fingers out of Nathan’s mouth and wiped the spit covered fingers against the couch. Nathan whined as Pickles reached for the lube.

“Relax, I got big plans for you.”

Nathan wasn’t hard yet. Good. That left him time to prep and have Nathan help him out with something _important_. Speaking of.

“Nate, you wanna do me a huge favor?”

“I can’t finger you if that’s what you’re asking.”

Nathan pushed against his restraints to emphasize his point. Pickles smiled.

“No, I got that taken care of, I got another job for you to do.”

Pickles shifts onto Nathan’s chest. He smiles as he uncaps the lube.

“You wanna go down on me?”

Despite Nathan’s previous aversion to the act, he seemed to be very interested in it right now, nodding his head violently. Pickles laughed above him, as he started to coat his fingers with lube. He was gonna finger himself while Nathan ate him out. He was a very talented musician after all, so who says he can’t bring that talent while having mind-blowing sex with his boyfriend?

“Eager are we huh?”

“Just sit on my face already.”

“Hold yer horses’ big guy.”

“Hit me if you need to breathe.”

“I’ll be fine, just get on with it.”

Pickles smirked as he lowered himself onto Nathan’s face.

“Make it good for me baby.”

Nathan’s tongue wrapped around his clit in an instant. Pickles’ hand, not covered in lube, went to Nathan’s hair.

“God. There you fucking go.”

Pickles took one of his fingers and pressed it against his hole. It slipped through, and he tugged at Nathan’s hair in response to the sensation. Nathan moaned beneath him, and the vibrations felt good against his pussy.

“Come on, come on, go harder.”

Nathan’s tongue lapped flat through Pickles’ pussy, licking its way up and down his folds. Pickles pulled on Nathan’s hair, and inserted a second finger inside him. He started to fuck himself as best he could with one hand while getting his pussy eaten out.

“Good boy. Fuuuuuck.”

Nathan’s hips bucked up. Nathan wasn’t the best at eating him out, as his tongue sloppily moved against him, trying to insert it properly, but all attempts were fruitless at it continued to probe and slide against his labia. But he was enthusiastic, which was making up for his lack of experience at the moment. Still, Nathan’s wet sloppy movements were still bringing Pickles close to orgasm despite the inexperience. Pickles humped Nathan’s face to feel him deeper, while his two fingers behind him started to push deeper, stretching him out deliciously.

Then it happened. Nathan’s tongue made its way into his pussy. A spark of pleasure shot up Pickles’ spine.

“Fuck, Na-Nate!”

Pickles’ fingers curled in Nathan’s hair, causing a groan from underneath him. Pickles rubbed against Nathan’s face again, and Nathan started to tongue fuck him in earnest now, tongue slipping in and out of him, slow but forcefully. He seemed determined to make him cum now.

“Fuck! Dude! Keep going!”

Pickles pulled his fingers out if his ass, too preoccupied with Nathan’s mouth movements, his tongue pushing in and out of him. Nathan pulled his tongue out and before Pickles could complain, Nathan went back to his clit, flicking his tongue lightly over the hood. And that’s what sent Pickles over the edge.

“Nate! I’m gonna--!”

Pickles came over Nathan’s face, both hands pulling on Nathan’s hair so he wouldn’t fall over from the force of his orgasm. After panting for a few seconds Pickles lifted himself off of Nathan, and Nathan let out a large exhale of breath, able to breathe again. Pickles looked down at Nathan, his face covered in drool and his own cum. It was a little gross, but kind of hot, nonetheless.

“So. That _strike_ any inspiration in you?”

“No. I just got your uh. Juice in my mouth. Not complaining though.”

“Hm. Maybe I gotta get _your_ juices flowing.”

“Don’t call my jizz that.”

Pickles laughed as he backed up on Nathan’s torso, just so Nathan’s dick was between his ass cheeks. He rubbed against it, and Nathan eyes bulged out of his head in surprise.

“Oh.”

“Yeah. You ready to put it in me big guy?”

“Hell yeah.”

Pickles lifted himself up, one hand against Nathan’s stomach and the other holding Nathan’s dick to guide it into his ass. He slowly sunk himself down onto Nathan’s dick. It was big, thick, and oh god, it was stretching him fully and in just the right way. He stopped himself from riding Nathan, first, he wanted to hear Nathan beg. Pickles sunk himself fully onto Nathan’s dick and Nathan threw his head back.

“God- “

“Nah, it’s just me.”

Pickles rolled his hips down against Nathan. Nathan whimpered again.

“Want me to start moving Nate?”

“Yes, please please pl- “

“Gotta ask nicely. And make it good too.”

Nathan squirmed beneath him while Pickles just smirked. This was going to be good. Nathan swallowed and started to beg.

“Please Pickles. Please fuck. I need you to ride me. I’m sorry for keeping you here all night, please I need you to- “

Nathan’s begging was cut off by a groan as Pickles started to lift himself up and then back down on his dick.

“Good boy.”

Pickles started to ride Nathan like his life depended on it. His hips slapped against Nathan’s own, gripping at the fat stomach below him. Nathan started to meet with Pickles movements by thrusting up into Pickles.

“Shit!”

Pickles leaned forward, biting at Nathan’s neck, causing the man to groan and Pickles to receive a particularly harsh thrust from the man below him. Pickles returned the thrust by slamming his hips back down. Nathan let out a broken cry and Pickles moved away from where he bit Nathan. There would probably be a bruise there tomorrow, and that got Pickles excited. He knew the band knew that him and Nathan were an item, but he liked to be possessive of his beautiful boyfriend. Sue him.

“Fuck if you keep moving your hips, like that- “

“Like this?”

Pickles wiggled his hips in a circular motion. Nathan’s wrists strained against the tie. It was starting to rip at the looks of it. Nathan’s lip was between his teeth, trying to muffle his cries of pleasure, and failing to do so. He was sweaty and his body was a bright red. God it was so hot to see Nathan fall apart like this underneath him. His thrusts up into Pickles’ ass drove them both wild, it was rough and quick, the way they both liked it. Pickles rubbed his clit, still sensitive from Nathan eating him out, and the way Nathan was fucking into him, he probably wasn’t going to last soon.

“I’m getting close Nate.”

Nathan didn’t respond, opting to groan instead. He probably wasn’t that far behind Pickles anyways. One last harsh thrust down from Pickles, and two quick thrusts up from Nathan had Pickles cumming for the second time tonight.

“Nathan!”

There was a snap that Pickles vaguely registered due to the fuzzy headspace he was in. Before he could question what it was, he felt Nathan’s hands on him. Ah. The binds must’ve broken.

“Pickles!”

Nathan pushed Pickles down onto his cock, and Pickles felt Nathan’s dick twitch inside him as he came. Nathan’s dick filled him with cum, making him moan with pleasure of being filled to the brim. Pickles fell onto Nathan’s chest, exhausted and out of breath. After a couple of seconds, he felt Nathan’s hands on his back, rubbing him.

“You need help?”

“Nah. Just need a minute.”

The minute passed. Pickles slowly pulled off of Nathan’s dick, cum dribbling out of his hole and onto his thighs. Pickles picked up the nearest shirt off the ground, and wiped his ass as best he could, and then threw the shirt to the ground. It’s not like they needed shirts after this anyway, the both slept in their underwear anyway. Pickles then made his way back onto Nathan’s body, trying to hold him as best he could. The two sat in silence for another couple of seconds before Nathan spoke first.

“So. That just made me tired.”

“Well duh, I’m the best lover you’ve ever had.”

Nathan hits him. Pickles makes a noise of fake pain.

“Baby come on.”

“Don’t baby me. Also, you might have made me bald with the way you were pulling on my hair.”

“Hey! What’s wrong with being bald? I’m beautiful and bald!”

Nathan rolled his eyes, and Pickles laughed.

“Anyway, we should hit the hay now right baby?”

“Right- “

Nathan went to sit up when he paused, sniffing the air, and then pulling a face.

“It reeks of pussy in here. Where’s the Febreze.”

“It’s fiiiiiiiine.”

“Charles is gonna be super pissed if it reeks of pussy AND we fucked with his tie.”

“Ugh, fine.”

Pickles reached for a shelf behind the couch they were on. He fumbled with the contents on the shelf before wrapping his hands around a bottle of air freshener they kept in here for situations like this. Crisp apple really annihilated any sex smell which prevented the awkward situation of anyone finding out they fucked in here. After spraying the couch and the area around it, Pickles put the bottle back on the shelf and looked over at Nathan who was glaring at his shirt.

“Did you wipe your ass on my shirt?”

“Technically that’s your juice dude, so don’t complain.”

“Stop calling it juice.”

“Make me.”

Nathan threw the shirt at Pickles. Pickles flipped him off, and then went to put on his clothes. After he does, he stands up, back facing towards Nathan. What he doesn’t expect is for Nathan to pull him in for a hug.

“Hey.”

Nathan kisses the back of Pickles’ neck.

“I love you.”

Pickles turns bright red instantly. He’s not used to affection this openly, but fuck is he not complaining. He smiles.

“I love you too Nate. Now let’s go to bed my ass hurts.”

Nathan smiles and then leans down to grab Pickles by his waist and his legs, to heave Pickles up into his arms. Pickles, in return wraps his arms around Nathan’s neck.

“Aw bridal style. So romantic.”

“Shut up, I’ll drop you.”

He doesn’t. Nathan carries Pickles out of the recording room and makes his way up to their room. Once they’re there, Pickles is thrown onto the bed, while Nathan takes his place beside him. Finally, Pickles feels Nathan grab him from behind, and cuddles him.

That couch probably has to get cleaned now. Oh well, he’ll remember tomorrow. Hopefully.

**Author's Note:**

> please watch televoid but also play yakuza. check me out on twt too im kiryuchu.


End file.
